1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to moveable vehicle seating.
2. Background Art
Minivans and a sport utility vehicle (SUV) include a second row of passenger seats behind a front row of seats used for the driver and the front seat passenger. A benefit of these vehicles is the cargo area behind this second row of seats.
A user can access the cargo area through the second row passenger area by moving one of the seats in the second row. When accessing the cargo area from the second row of seats, it is desirable to make doing so as easy as possible. Accordingly, there exists a need to provide a seating system which provides easy access to the cargo area.